The invention relates to an electrical machine with a stator, which comprises a winding system with three winding phases, and with a pole pair number.
Such an electrical machine, which is in particular in the form of a permanent magnet synchronous machine, often has a certain degree of torque ripple during operation. In order to reduce this torque ripple, various measures are known.
DE 199 61 760 A1 has disclosed that special winding factors of the winding system arranged in slots of the stator and skewing of the slots result in a reduction in the torque ripple.
Furthermore, DE 101 14 014 A1 has disclosed a permanent magnet polyphase machine, whose stator has skewed slots for accommodating the winding system. The special embodiment of the stator and the winding system results in extensive suppression of the cogging and the fifth harmonic.
Despite these known measures, there is a need to further reduce the torque ripple. This is particularly the case when the electrical machine is intended to be produced very cost-effectively.